Snow Day
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Harry, Ron, and the twins decide to have a little fun in the snow one Hogwarts day, just to impress their ladies watching from their tower. Fluffy fun.


Hermione, Angelina and Ginny sat huddled around the open window of the Gryffindor common room, watching and laughing as Harry, Ron and the twins horsed around in the new fallen snow below them.

All three girls held steaming mugs of hot cocoa and had blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Completely opposite of the boys, who were soaked to the bone after only ten minutes outdoors.

"Good thing we didn't go with them, eh?" Angelina said, blowing on her cocoa with a wink to her companions.

"You'd have both the twins after you" Ginny replied, giving Angelina a mischievous look. Angelina gave Ginny a fake slap, tossing her long brown hair out of her face.

"You know it's true" Hermione replied from her seat closest to the window. She took a sip of cocoa and looked back outside, laughing as she saw Ron dunk Harry's head in the snow.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, climbing over Angelina to look when she heard Harry's yells.

"Ooo, tough luck Gin.. Looks like brother overrules boyfriend" Angelina teased. Ginny looked around for her wand to hex her big brother, but Angelina held it out of her reach.

"GEROFF FRED!" Came from down below. The girls piled to the window to see Ron taken down by an excellent maneuver by the twins, who picked Harry up from the snow bank and levitated Ron into his own pile of snow.

Ron emerged, sopping wet and bright red.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He roared.

"For shoving our dear sister's boyfriend in the snow"

"Should value your baby sister more"

"Shame, shame"

"She's sobbing her eyes out now, poor thing" Fred and George alternated.

"LIARS!" Ginny screeched, finally securing her wand from Angelina and shooting a jet of cold water from it that soaked all three of her brothers.

"Gee, thanks Gin" George said.

"After we stuck up for your measly excuse of a boyfriend- No offense Harry" Chimed Fred.

"None taken" Harry replied dully.

"I mean, he is a scrawny git and all- No offense Harry" George continued.

"None taken" Harry replied dully, shaking snow out of his hair.

"So it's no wonder Ron can pick him up like a chihuahua and throw him in the snow- No offense"

"None taken"

As this whole conversation went on, the girls were holding their sides, practically crying from laughter. Hermione was the first to compose herself, wiping her eyes.

"Who knew?" She asked. The girls fell back into peals of laughter, Angelina's cocoa upsetting itself in Ginny's lap.

"ARGHHHHH!" She screeched. The field below went dead silent. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth.

...

...

...

"Blimey, Harry. I think you married a banshee"

"Well, we're not actually married, and how could you tell that was Ginny?" Harry replied, beginning to pack a snowball.

"That's the same shriek she'll give when she finds out you've been snooping in her underwear drawer at the burrow, mate" George said craftily.

Harry grabbed George and tried to overpower him, but George easily won by weight and shoved HArry's face in the snow for the second time.

Ginny, meanwhile, had gone completely purple.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU DID WHAT?" She shrieked. Harry looked up to see a jet of cold water sailing towards him.

"YEARGHHH"

Ginny snickered as Harry leapt up and began to hop around, teeth chattering. She blew him a kiss, which made his face turn visibly red.

"Nice going, Potter" Ron laughed. Both boys looked up at the three girls sitting in the window, laughing at them.

"We need to get them somehow" Harry said, wiping his nose.

"I can hear you, Harry!" Angelina said. Harry waved like he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Harry and Ron dispersed, each picking up a pile of snow.

"Come on you lot, let's surprise our lovely ladies" George said. Ron dropped his snowball and went to join them. Harry continued packing the snowball, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears.

"Come here Harry, we've got a job for you"

Harry moved to toss the snowball at Ron, but the frightening look on the older boy's face was enough to make him toss it in the snow over his shoulder. He joined the huddle.

The four boys dispersed a few minutes later, looking as though they would do a serious snowball fight. Fred and George against Harry and Ron. Both sides began to pack snowballs tightly and pile them up.

The girls looked on, Angelina holding on to the window latch just in case they tried to levitate any their way.

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked. "Just in case I get killed by your brothers, I want to say that I never went through your knickers, that was a load of hogwash"

Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, if they kill you, i'll come after them with horrors they can't even begin to imagine"

"...So scared, Ginny" The Weasley's chorused.

George tossed one of the snowballs at the window, aiming it perfectly. Angelina was distracted with her cocoa, and it hit her full-on in the face. She screamed and ran out of the common room, only to appear a couple minutes later down in the field.

Fred and George took on e look at the angry woman coming at them and fled.

Ten minutes later, the Weasley twins were trussed up and stuck up to their necks in snow, courtesy of Angelina. She wiped her hands, nodded to Harry and Ron, who were staring slack-jawed at the awesome display of female strength they had seen, and left to return to her cocoa.

Hermione and Ginny high fived their companion voraciously, then exploded into giggles.

The portait hole creaked open, revealing Harry and Ron levitating a very blue Fred and George. This furthered the laughter even more.

"Nice on, Angelina" Harry said. He dropped George on the couch and went over to shake his hair on Ginny, who gasped at the cold contact. Ron dropped Fred on top of George and put his ice cold hands on Hermione's neck.

The scream that ensued beat any of Ginny's or Angelina's.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU GO TO THE SHOWERS RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"All right, All right. I'm going" Ron said, holding his hands up in defeat. The boys left the room, taking Fred and George with them. A couple seconds later, Harry poked his head back around the bathroom door.

"Anyone care to come with?"


End file.
